The Smiling Bartender
by LovableAnimeIdiot
Summary: I FIXED CHAPTER 2!Guilmon works at a club as a Bartender. Renamon comes to the bar depressed. After he helps her out, they become best friends, but what happens when they start have feelings for each other? R&R! Major RenaGuil! Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! Fourth story! I feel accomplished**

**Renamon: *drunk***

**Guilmon: Uh..., should we really be in the same room with a drunk Renamon?**

**Me: She is your love interest so you take care of it.**

**Guilmon: *sigh* Fine.**

**Renamon: Touch me and you die!**

**Guilmon: *gulp***

**Me:While Guilmon handles Renamon, you guys read the story and reveiw!**

The Smiling Bartender

Chapter 1

Renamon sits in a club, downtown, depressed.

"He dumps me just like that? I give him a year of my life and I find out he is cheating on me. I even forgive him, but he then dumps me for that stealing bitch!"

Renamon looks around the club. She notices the drinking bar.

"I need a drink, maybe two."

She heads over there and sits down.

"Get me something strong and make it snappy." Renamon orders the bartender.

"Having a rough night?" he asks as he pours a shot of liquor for her.

"Yeah. My boyfriend just dumped me for a bitch and I'm pissed as hell."

"That's too bad. He missed out on a good looking girl." Renamon looks up at the smiling bartender.

"My name is Guilmon." he said still smiling.

"My name is Renamon and look, I just got dumped, so don't think that you can take advantage of that!"

"Oh no, I just meant to cheer you up! It's not like that at all."

"That's a likely story. Men are all the same."

"That's sorta mean." says Guilmon as he leans on the counter, across from Renamon. "I'll have you know, Renamon, I'm not perverted like other men and screw girls just for the fun of it. I actually want to have a relationship with he and I'm still a virgin. I just work here because it pays the bills and I have a good taste in drinks. I can also tell you that you've been dumped many times before and still a virgin at the age of 25. I have had lots of experience."

"What's it to you!" she barked.

"Whoa! I guess I should leave you alone for a while."

Guilmon was about to leave but Renamon quickly stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!"

Guilmon turned around. He smiled at Renamon.

"It's not that. I have other customers too, but I'll be back."

Renamon felt a wave of relief. Then she just realized that she was happy. _Why am I happy? I shouldn't be happy! I'm supposed to be depressed about my break up! The fucking guy tried to take my virginity without thinking about me at all._

She sighed.

After a couple of minutes Guilmon came back.

Renamon asked for a few more shots, drinking them quickly.

"Whoa, there. Easy on the alcohol. I know you're depressed but don't get drunk."

Renamon giggled and hiccuped at the same time.

"Hey, Renamon are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Just peachy!" She as she swayed back and forth.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"NO! Ooh, I feel dizzy. Hehe."

"That makes it official."

"I'm going to go dance!"

"Uh...sure, but be careful!"

Renamon went to the dance floor and was immediately the star of the club.

As he served his other customers, he watches Renamon dance. He was still concerned about her dancing in a club full of drunk perverted men, when she was drunk herself.

Renamon danced as much as she was drunk. A Cyberdramon walked up to her and took her by the hand. He tugged at her hand and Renamon followed not knowing what she was doing or going.

Guilmon saw this happen and leaped over the counter top and rushing to find Renamon.

He saw her near the exit with Cyberdramon and ran over there pushing every one and thing out of his way.

"Where are you taking to her?"

"Back off. I saw her first and I need to have a good time." he said as he looked at Renamon's body.

"With my wife?"

"Wife! Yeah right! You two don't even have a ring!"

Guilmon pulled out a wedding ring from his back pocket.

"What about her? I dont' see a ring!"

With a sleight of hand Guilmon made it look like that the second ring was in her purse.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know!"

"Just don't ever touch or even look at her again." he said. Guilmon's glare would have even made grown men wet themselves.

The Cyberdramon ran away.

Guilmon took Renamon's hand and led her out the back door.

"Where are we going?" asked Renamon asked still drunk.

"Some place where you'll be safe." explained Guilmon.

Guilmon walked to his car.

He and Renamon got in and they drove away.

Half-way through the Guilmon glanced over at Renamon. She was fast asleep.

Guilmon smiled.

He stopped in front of a regular looking house and carried the sleeping Renamon, bridal style, into the house.

He carried her into his bedroom, careful not to wake her.

He laid her down on the soft bed.

As Guilmon was putting Renamon on the bed comfortably he remembered that he had wore a vest and dress shirt all day and was starting to feel hot.

He unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt, throwing them both on the floor. The cool air felt nice on his bare chest.

He grabbed a few blankets and pillows from his closet and set them up on the couch.

Guilmon tucked Renamon in and put a bucket to the side of her bed, knowing she was going to need it sooner or later.

He had one last look at Renamon, before closing the bedroom door and falling asleep on the couch.

_**The Next Morning**_

When Renamon woke up she had the worst headache of her life.

"What happened last night?"

She got up and stumbled into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and washed her face. She took a towel and dried off.

As she dried her face she smelled the aroma on the towel. It wasn't hers.

She took a look around the bedroom. _This isn't my bedroom! Where the hell am I? What did I do last night? Did I fuck with somebody? Great, just great. I come to a drunk guy's home right after I meet a nice guy. I must have been pretty drunk last night. I can't wait to strangle the guy who took my virginity. I'll make sure he can never have kids or screw again. _

As she left the bedroom she looked around the room. It looked like a real bachelor pad. The kitchen had its own bar and there even a small garden in the center of a lowered Living room.

_Wow! This place is awesome! This guy must be loaded!_

She walked around touring the place. Then she saw something very shocking. Guilmon was sleeping on the couch half naked.

"YOU!" Renamon shouted, making Guilmon jump up off the couch and hit his head on the floor.

"Owww." said Guilmon as he rubbed his head.

"You LIAR! You said that..why...I mean...how...when?"

"Whoa ,whoa,whoa... What are you talking about?"

"You fucked with me last night!"

Guilmon was at first stunned. Then he laughed all over the floor.

"Why are you laughing? You said that you wouldn't fuck me and you did! To make it worse, you did it when I was drunk! How could you take my virginity and not feel bad about it?"

Guilmon got up and sat down on the couch. "Look, Renamon, I did not take your virginity. I did nothing to you except take you here so you wouldn't be raped."

"How can I trust you! You are half naked!"

Guilmon looked down at his body.

"I guess that's true. I know! We could go to the doctor and find out!"

"I'm not going anywhere with YOU!"

"Then again, you don't have a ride."

"You bitch."

Guilmon drove Renamon to the nearby clinic.

"Stay here, and if you move I promise rip your balls off."

Guilmon smiled and chuckled to himself.

Renamon walked into the clinic requesting an examination.

When she finally got the results she was shocked.

"Oh my god, he was telling the truth!"

Renamon paid the desk nurse and left the clinic.

Guilmon was listening to the radio when Renamon came back.

"So? Are we friends?"

Renamon said nothing.

Guilmon laughed.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Guilmon offered.

"My house, please. I need to get to work after I change," Renamon said.

"Ok."

_Maybe he is different from the other guys I've dated _she thought to herself.

On the way Guilmon asked "what is your job anyway?"

"I'm just a dance instructor."

"Really? That's awesome. What kind of dance?"

Renamon blushed at his praise.

"I do all sorts of stuff, but I'm no expert."

"Yeah right," Guilmon said, "Maybe I should take one of your classes! I need to work on my dancing skills anyway."

"Um..." Renamon actually wanted Guilmon to be in her class.

"It's a little late to join. It's like more of an academy."

"Then I'll just have to take private lessons from you. You could also teach the strippers at the club that I work at, a thing or two about dancing."

"That's ok with me."

"You are the best!"

Guilmon dropped Renamon off at her house.

"Thanks again for everything, Guilmon."

"No problem! I'm just looking out for a friend, that's all."

He had on his big goofy smile.

"I'll give you a call later. I have to get to work."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Renamon looked at the back of Guilmon's car until it disappeared.

_Sigh. I have a bartender as a friend. You think it would be more be predictable, but now I'm thinking, who knows? It just might work out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second chapter.**

**Guilmon: I actually enjoy this one. I get to have a romantic moment with Renamon.**

**Me: Yeah but it ends tragically.**

**Guilmon: Damn you and your creative writing.**

**Me: So you would like me to stop writing?**

**Guilmon:*goes pale* Forget what I said, master!**

**Me:Ok! Ok! Besides if I stopped writing I would be bored. R&R!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!_**

Guilmon was polishing some beer mugs when Renamon came bursting in.

She rushed over to Guilmon to tell him about her good news.

"Hey, Guilmon! Guess what?"

"Impmon asked you out on a date." he said, smirking.

"How did you know! Are you psychic of something? You can always tell what I'm thinking. How do you do that?"

"I just know you that well. Oh, and congratulations on getting that date."

"Thank you! He is such a nice guy. He knows how to make a girl feel special."

"Well, good for you."Guilmon smiled. "Would you like some 1996 vintage wine to celebrate? Free of charge, of course."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. He wanted to meet up in 10 minutes at the mall, so I have to go."

As Renamon left, Guilmon went back to polishing the glasses as he whistled a happy tune, being glad that Renamon had visited him out of her own time.

_**At the Mall**_

"IMPMON! I'm here!"

"You're late and don't yell. It's embarrassing." said Impmon.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to a friend of mine. You are a little like him. I think you would be great friends."

"He's a guy?"

"Yeah..."

"You would rather hang out with him than your own boyfriend?"

"That's not what I meant. I want to be here with you. So what movie are we watching?"

"Anything you want. Don't make it girly."

"I know."

After the movie the couple held hands as they walked to Renamon's car.

"Hey, do you know any good clubs with good drinks?" Impmon asked seeing it was already night.

"I know a few. I recommend the local one. My friend works there. He is a great bartender and is the vice manager."

"Is he the one you were talking about earlier?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that's him."

"Good to know."

Renamon parked in the lot and she and Impmon walked into the club.

"Hey, there he is!" said Renamon as she pointed to Guilmon serving drinks.

They took a seat at the bar.

"Renamon! Welcome back,"said Guilmon, "You must be Impmon! Renamon has told me so much about you.

"Really? All she does is talk about you."

"Well would you guys like something to drink?" offered Guilmon.

"I'm just going to dance." said Renamon.

"I'll stay here and have a few beers." said Impmon

Renamon left the two men alone and went to conquer the dance floor.

Impmon was watching Renamon with eyes like a hawk.

"So, Impmon, what made you ask Renamon out?" asked Guilmon, curious to know the answer.

"Oh, that's easy? Her body."

Guilmon, trying to make things innocent said, "You mean like her beautiful eyes or her cute smile?"

"Nope. I've never seen a sexier body than hers. I can't wait to fuck it into hell. Other than that she's boring, can never show up on time, stupid, useless, and is a complete waste of space."

Guilmon was now angry. "If you lay a finger on her I will personally rip your balls out and stuff them down your throat!"

"You can't do anything to me! She is in love with me. If she agrees to let me take her virginity, then it is her choice. Also, if you did anything to me she will hate you for the rest of her life. So back off! If you tell her anything I'll be sure to tell her that you were jealous and threatened me."

Guilmon went pale. He knew that what Impmon said was true. He couldn't do anything.

"Get me some beer, and make it snappy, bartender." ordered Impmon with a smug look on his face.

"Right away, sir." Guilmon said as he grinded his teeth.

_**A Week Later.**_

Renamon woke up to sunshine streaming down from her window. She got up and got ready for work.

She put on a t-shirt, pants, sneakers for dancing, and got her dance bag.

As she starts the car she wonders why is she is so happy this morning. She thinks it was because of her date with Impmon last night, but it was different. It wasn't about yesterday it was more about today.

She checked her horoscope on her smart phone and asked it to read it aloud.

"Today will be a day where something is revealed to you, and be cautious of those who want to use you. A good friend of yours is always a beacon of hope and light."

_That is some weird horoscope. _Renamon thought as she arrived at her dance studio.

"Good morning, Renamon!" said the Gatomon assistant as she walked in the door.

"Hello, Gatomon."

"You got a busy day today. A dance teacher is sick and you need to cover some of his classes."

"That's fine. I just hope the poor guy feels better."

"You have three classes to cover starting with ballet, hip hop, then jazz and you only have two scheduled classes and a private lesson at the end of the day."

"Well then," said Renamon as she stretched, "I better get started." Renamon walked into her first class of the day.

"Alright class, your instructor is sick so I'll be your instructor today. Any questions? None, ok good Now let's get started shall we?"

_**Five Classes Later**_

_This is a lot of work!_ Renamon thought covered in sweat and drinking water._ I better get paid overtime for this! Ok, there is only one more class left. All I have to do is teach him how to waltz. That's easy! I better get out the rag puppet in case the guy is ugly as hell or he smells like a garbage can._

"Knock, knock!" said the customer.

"Can we please hurry this up I have to get to my boyfriends place before it rains. So start shall we..." Renamon turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Hi, Renamon!" said a grinning Guilmon wearing black pants and a black t-shirt that hugged every muscle so you could see them perfectly.

Renamon jaw's dropped.

"Well, are you going to teach me to waltz or just stand there?" he said laughing at Renamon expression.

"Um..ok."

_**(Play Vienna Waltz by Johann Strauss on YouTube as many time over.)**_

"Make you sure to always have your back straight. Hold the woman gently."

Guilmon guided Renamon around the dance floor in perfect motion, holding her hand very gently while the other hand was on her hip. She had her other hand on his shoulder.

"You learn quick don't you?"

"No, it's just I have a wonderful teacher."

Renamon blushed.

"Remember, step forward then back just a little bit."

As the two danced, Renamon felt his muscles. _He must work out a lot!_

Guilmon looked down at Renamon. He was still smiling like always. She looked up and smiled back. She gazed into his golden eyes. They were so pure, and innocent.

They danced around the dance floor like a couple at a royal ball.

She leaned her head against his chest and could feel his gentle heartbeat. Guilmon was hiding his blush.

Guilmon and Renamon glided across the floor. Guilmon smelled Renamon's fur. She had the scent of honey and vanilla. He was addicted to the smell.

They danced and they danced letting the minutes go by. Renamon was over whelmed with happiness.

They only stopped if Renamon needed a break from her exhaustion of her previous classes and Guilmon would always give her a bottle of water.

As they danced, she noticed that it looked like Guilmon had done this before.

"Have you ever waltzed before?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes but I was horrible at it. I'm now starting to get the hang of it."

"I wish Impmon could dance like you. He has two left feet!" They laughed.

_**(Stop Music)**_

"Hey, Renamon?" said Guilmon as they both packed up since the class was over.

"What is it Guilmon?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything. We are best friends, aren't we?"

"That's exactly why I need you to promise me that you won't get angry." He had a frown on his face. This was the first time Renamon had ever seen him sad or scared.

"I could never get angry at you." she said trying to cheer him up.

"If you say so. I need to tell you that... Impmon is only dating you so that he can take your virgintiy. He only wants to have sex with you. He doesn't care about you at all!"

Renamon was shocked. "Why would you make up lies about Impmon!" yelled Renamon.

"I'm not lying Renamon! I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!" begged Guilmon as he tried to take her hand.

"I thought I could trust you! Don't ever come near me again!"' she yelled.

She stomped out in tears, leaving Guilmon all alone in the empty dance floor. _I have to go after her, _thought Guilmon, and so he did.

**Me: Done, and will be uploading soon. Send me a message if you have ideas for a story. Be warned that I will write the ideas _I_ like. Reveiw, or perish! Just kidding. :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I uploaded this chapter and the next as an apology for my sister's mistake for the upload. I hope you continue reading this story. Again, I apologize.**

As Renamon parked in front of Impmon's house, she still couldn't believe Guilmon would make up such lies.

_How could he? Why would he do that?_ Renamon kept repeating in her head.

She ran through the rain to Impmon's door.

She knocked on it furiously. When Impmon opened the door he was half naked from the head to the waist.

He was shocked to see Renamon so soon. He thought she would be late.

"Impmon please let me in..." Renamon looked behind him to see a Lilithmon only in her underwear.

She felt betrayed. She ran away.

"Wait, Renamon. It's not what you think!" shouted Impmon.

She didn't listen. She kept running. She tripped and fell in a puddle. She sat there crying in the rain.

"I wish Guilmon was here."she said.

"Your wish is my command."

She turned around to see Guilmon under an umbrella holding out his hand.

She took his hand and he helped her up. He hugged her closely.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time Renamon."

"You idiot. I should be the one apologizing." said Renamon as she put her head on Guilmon's chest.

"Let's get you home and dry off."

"Wait, Guilmon." said Renamon as she stopped him.

They gazed into each others eyes, losing themselves to the other.

She leaned into him closing the distance between their faces.

But before their lips met Guilmon put a finger on her lips.

"Not yet. You just got betrayed by man you thought you could trust. Give it some time to heal and then sort out your feelings. I won't accept anything other than hugs until you feel better ok?" He had on his smile again.

"Thank you," Renamon said as Guilmon held her in his arms.

_**A Few Days Later**_

"Renamon, please forgive me!" pleaded Impmon.

Renamon pondered the thought.

"Fine, because I trust you."

"Thank you! I'll make sure you never regret it! How about I treat you to a couple of drinks?"

"That sounds good! How about the local club? I heard they have a karaoke now! Guilmon is the DJ too."

"That's fine, anything you want! It's my treat!"

Impmon drove quickly drove them to the club.

Renamon called some one.

"Is it ready? Ok, save us a couple of seats!"

As they entered it was packed.

"You guys are lucky I was able to save a couple seat for you guys!" said Guilmon as he greeted them at the door wearing a white t-shirt, baggy pants and a cap twisted to the side.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Impmon.

"I called ahead and asked him to save us some. I also asked if I could be a perform. You look like a real DJ in those clothes, Guilmon"

" Thanks, just looking the part. Your seats are here, and Renamon?" said Guilmon.

"Hmm?"

"You're up next, so meet me backstage so I can get you ready!"

"Oh! I'm up so soon?"

"I'll meet you later ok?" said Impmon.

"Ok," said Renamon as she kissed Impmon on the cheek and left.

"That was a close one Impmon, huh?" said Guilmon.

"Yeah, I almost lost her. It's a good thing she is so stupid huh?"

"Sure..." Guilmon said sarcastically "Anyways, I have to go."

_**Backstage**_

"That was so disgusting!" said Renamon as she wiped the taste of Impmon off her lips.

"Will this make it better?" Guilmon put his lips on hers.

Renamon blushed. "A little."

"Go rock his world," said Guilmon as he climbed up to the DJ booth.

"Ok, folks." said Guilmon's booming voice over the microphone, "Let's give it up for Renamon!"

The crowd applauded.

"Hi, my name is Renamon and I would like to dedicate this song to Impmon over there!" She said as she pointed to him.

"Hit it, Guilmon!"

_**(Play According To You by Orianthi)**_

_**According to you,  
><strong>__**I'm stupid,  
><strong>__**I'm useless,  
><strong>__**I can't do anything right.**_

_**According to you,  
><strong>__**I'm difficult,  
><strong>__**Hard to please,  
><strong>__**Forever changing my mind.**_

_**I'm a mess in a dress,  
><strong>__**Can't show up on time,  
><strong>__**Even if it would save my life.  
><strong>__**According to you, according to you.**_

_**But according to him,  
><strong>__**I'm beautiful, incredible,  
><strong>__**He can't get me out of his head!**_

_**According to him,  
><strong>__**I'm funny, irresistible,  
><strong>__**Everything he ever wanted!**_

_**Everything is opposite,  
><strong>__**I don't feel like stopping it,  
><strong>__**So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
><strong>__**He's into me for everything, not according to you! **_

_**According to you,  
><strong>__**I'm boring,  
><strong>__**I'm moody,  
><strong>__**You can't take me any place.**_

_**According to you,  
><strong>__**I suck at telling jokes,  
><strong>__**cause I always give it away.**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
><strong>__**You're the boy who puts up with that.  
><strong>__**According to you, according to you.**_

_**But according to him,  
><strong>__**I'm beautiful, incredible,  
><strong>__**He can't get me out of his head!**_

_**According to him,  
><strong>__**I'm funny, irresistible,  
><strong>__**Everything he ever wanted!**_

_**Everything is opposite,  
><strong>__**I don't feel like stopping it,  
><strong>__**so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
><strong>__**He's into me for everything, not according to you! **_

_**I need to feel appreciated,  
><strong>__**Like I'm not hated. Oh, No!  
><strong>__**Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
><strong>__**It's too bad you're making me dizzy!**_

The crowd gets angry at Impmon as they listen to the song. _Oh great. _He thought.

_**But according to me,  
><strong>__**You're stupid,  
><strong>__**You're useless,  
><strong>__**You can't do anything right.**_

_**But according to him,  
><strong>__**I'm beautiful, incredible,  
><strong>__**He can't get me out of his head!**_

_**According to him,  
><strong>__**I'm funny, irresistible,  
><strong>__**Everything he ever wanted!**_

_**Everything is opposite,  
><strong>__**I don't feel like stopping it,  
><strong>__**Baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything, not according to you! (you, you) According to you!(you, you)**_

_**According to you,  
><strong>__**I'm stupid,  
><strong>__**I'm useless,  
><strong>__**I can't do anything right.**_

"How does it feel now Impmon?" she said through the mike.

The crowd throws their drinks and food at Impmon forcing him to run out of the club.

After he leaves the crowd cheers for Renamon.

Guilmon come from the side of the stage to hug Renamon.

"You were great! The crowd loves you! You should become a regular!" said Guilmon.

"As long as you support me, every step of the way, smiling like always."

They share a kiss and the crowd cheers again.

Guilmon shouts into the mike, "Do you guys want an encore!"

"Hell yeah!" screams the crowd.

"Well you better give them what they want." said Guilmon.

"I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"That's a promise!"

After a few more songs, Renamon sits down at the bar tired from all the singing.

"You're were great, honey." said Guilmon who was back in his bartender suit. He kisses her on the forehead.

"How come you were so nice to me even though I screamed in you face a few days ago?"

"Oh, that's easy. I love you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. You're my goddess, and I'll always be with you when no one else will."

"Guilmon," Renamon was now tearing up.

"It's ok. How about I drive you home? I'm the manager of this place now because the last one retired, so I can leave anytime."

"Can I spend the night at your place?"

"That's fine with me," said Guilmon.

The happy couple leave the club and Guilmon drives them to his house.

Guilmon makes some popcorn while Renamon got some blankets.

They watched a movie snuggling under the blanket.

Halfway through the movie Guilmon felt Renamon's head on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see a sleeping Renamon.

Guilmon turned off the TV and soon fell asleep too, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. Reveiw! This is 2 weeks after Renamon's break up.**

"Give a big round of applause for Renamon!" Guilmon shouted into the mike.

The crowd cheered and gave her a standing ovation.

"Thank you! I'll be here next week!" Renamon says to the crowd.

She exits to greet Guilmon, back in his bartender suit. A long-sleeved dress shirt, with a black vest, black pants, and a red bow tie.

"Hey honey, that was a great performance, and you sing here all the time. I think I should start paying you."

"Really? I can work here?"

"Only on days you're not tired from dancing. I don't want to over work you. Remember this is my bar now, if you have any problems, just ask me."

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you," Renamon said as she blushed.

"Well I better get to the bar. Why don't you go on home? You've been through a lot today. Get some rest."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here, with you, the best boyfriend I've ever dated."

Guilmon blushed. "Really, you need to get some rest. I want you to be your lively self in the morning that I look forward to see everyday.

"How about this, we'll go to your place, have a late night snack, and watch a movie?" suggested Renamon.

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. Go on home, grab a pair of clothes, and go rent the movie. Call me when you're done and we'll meet up at my place. Don't worry I'll cook something up real special."

"Ok then."

She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left.

Renamon went to the movie store to pick out a decent movie.

"Hmm, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I think this will do."

Renamon picks its up and brings it over to the counter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith huh? Good choice." said the Patamon employee.

"It's for me and my boyfriend t night."

"Well good for you. Now you be safe out there. I heard that there was going to a gang fight tonight so be careful."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for the warning," Renamon said as she waved good bye.

She drove all the way to Guilmon's house listening to her favorite radio station.

When she finally arrived, she took out a key, that Guilmon gave to her, and opened the door. Guilmon gave her a key in case something bad happened to her, and she needed to find a safe spot to hide.

She set down the the movie and her clothes, on the coffee table, in the living room.

_Guilmon isn't home yet. I guess I'll wait._

2 hours had passed and it was already 1:00 a.m.

_Where is he? Maybe I should call him._

Renamon dials Guilmon's number. It rings several times and then goes to voice mail. She tries a few more times. Nothing.

_He's not picking up. Could he be ditching on me? NO! He wouldn't do that!_

Renamon sat there in Guilmon's house, waiting, for what fell like forever. She soon fell fast asleep, crying.

Renamon woke up the next morning, pissed.

_He stood me up! He didn't even come home last night! When I find him, I'm going to tell him, it's over._

Renamon got into her car and went to the dance studio. It was 2:00 p.m., so she had a bit more time before the club opened.

As she drove, her eyes begin to water. She parks in a nearby parking lot to cry her heart out.

_Why did I ever trust him? I thought he was the one. This just proves one thing. All men are the same. At first they treat you real nice and make you feel all special, and then they throw you away, into the cold, hard, cruel, and unforgiving world._

She calls the dance studio.

"Gatomon? I can't make it to work today. I need some time alone."

"You sound like you need a hug. Do you want me to come over?" Gatomon said, worried about her friend.

"No, I'm fine. I just got to go settle things with someone."

"Ok. Call me when you feel better or need some comfort."

"I will," Renamon hangs up the phone.

She sat there thinking about her thoughts.

_Guilmon is my best friend. Why would he hurt me like that?_

As she sulks and cries in her car, she notices it is already 6:00. Opening time of the club.

Renamon quickly drives down there to finally end it with Guilmon.

When she arrives at the door, she pulls it but finds out it is locked.

She peered inside and found out it was closed.

"Where the hell is that fucking retard of a bitch!" Renamon shouts, causing many people to stare at her on the street.

She sits on the door steps of the club, hugging her legs.

"Hello, Renamon."

She looks up to see Gomamon, who was the second DJ, when Guilmon was acting as the bartender.

"Hey Gomamon," she said depressed.

"So you heard huh?"

"What do you mean?" Renampon asked confused.

"We're not opening today because of Guilmon."

"Don't talk about Guilmon. He blew off our date last night. He left me all alone!" she screamed into his face.

Gomamon shocked at first, now understands everything.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked.

"What?" Renamon said still sniffling.

"About Guilmon."

"What about Guilmon?"

"Brace yourself."

He sat down next to her.

"Guilmon was **shot** last night."

Renamon froze.

"He was shot!" Renamon couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, last night there was a gang war and Guilmon was an innocent bystander. He 's in the hospital right now."

Renamon stared blankly. _Oh god, what did I almost do? He was on his on his way home and gets shot? I was about to break up with him! How could I doubt him? He always picked up the phone before! He always kept his promises! I'm such a bitch for even thinking of doubting him._

Renamon thanked Gomamon and drove quickly to the hospital.

She demanded the nurse to tell her the room of where Guilmon was staying.

The nurse quickly gives her the room number and Renamon rushes off.

She find the room and opens the door.

At the sight of what she saw, she fell to her knees.

There, on the hospital bed, laid Guilmon with his left arm completely wrapped in bandages, as well as his right leg and his chest. The bandages were dark red from all of the blood. He was hooked up to a life supporter, his heart beat dangerously low. On his face he had an oxygen mask and a lot of needles and wires attached to him.

Renamon slowly got up and walked to Guilmon's side. She kept her hands over her mouth to keep the cries of guilt coming out of her mouth.

She cried and cried until Guilmon was soaked in tears.

"I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve you. I doubted you and wanted to end our relationship."

She sat there, staring at her love, hoping that he would make through it.

She squeezed his hand.

"Come back, come back so I can say, I'm sorry."

The doctor came in and told Renamon about Guilmon's condition.

"Well he was shot in the arm twice, leg, and chest. If paramedics arrived a little bit later, he would be dead."

"Thank you doctor. Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he will make a full recovery, as long as he has the will to live."

The doctor left leaving Reanmon alone with Guilmon.

She sits next to Guilmon sobbing.

_Why? Why?Why?_ Renamon shouted in her head._ Why did this happen to him? Guilmon never did anything wrong! All he does is smile! His big goofy smile always cheered people up. There wasn't even a time where Guilmon complained or got angry, unless they were hurting one of his friends. Guilmon doesn't deserve this._

" And I don't deserve him." She buried her face in her hands.

"Actually, it's the other way around."

Renamon looked up to a open-eyed Guilmon, smiling.

"GUILMON!" Renamon hugged his head, being very gentle.

"Sorry I couldn't make our date, sweetie. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't care. As long as you're alive, I don't care."

She gently kisses him on the cheek.

He blushes, happy to be with Renamon, and no one else.

"I love you, Renamon."

"Shut up, you big idiot,"

He laughs just a little bit, wincing in pain.

"I guess the club won't be open for a while. Unless I can convince Gomammon and Gabumon to watch over it."

"Just be quiet and get some rest."

"Ok, as long as you stay here with me."

"Always."

The couple spends the night in the hospital that night.

Renamon was still crying...out of joy.

_I found him. I finally found him. Guilmon. The one I want to be with forever._

**Me:Yay! Happy ending!**

**Renamon: You mean this is the last chapter?**

**Guilmon: Really? It's so short!**

**Me: I'll add in one more chapter.**

**Both: Yay!**

**Me: R&R! Flames only once in a while! I love this couple.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: The end! This is actually one of my favorite chapters.**

**Guilmon: Can we get on with the story?**

**Renamon:What's the rush?**

**Me:He wants me to get started on a new story.**

**Renamon:That would explain why he bought all that instant coffee.**

**Me: Great...caffine.**

**Guilmon:On with the story! Reveiw please!**

_**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!'**_

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while...life is rough but I am going to finish this story! Thank you loyal readers!**

"Can I please get your autograph?"

"Sure, sure."

Renamons signs the digimon's autograph book.

"Thank you!"

After he left, she turned around to continue to drink her cocktail.

"Was that another fan?" said the bartender as he came from the other side of the bar.

"Yeah."

"You're getting real popular, you know that?"

"I know."

"Don't leave me and become a famous singer ok?"

"I won't, Guilmon. I love you and this place too much. There are so many great memories."

Guilmon places a kiss on Renamon's head.

"Well, you can only become famous if you remember to come back here and visit once in a while."

"But if I did, I wouldn't see you that often."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hold you back."

"You never did."

Realizing they were both blushing, they quickly turned away, Guilmon pretending to inspect the alcohol bottles and Renamon pretending to be interested in the music.

Guilmon glanced at his watch. _Sigh...it's almost time..._

"Hey Renamon, the work day is almost over so I can watch your last performance of the night, and after that, we'll go to my place and have a nice dinner."

"That sounds nice. Can I sleep over too?"

"Don't you have dancers to teach tomorrow?" he said as he leaned on the counter with one hand supporting his

"Yeah, but you're worth it."

"Hmm."

Guilmon stared lovingly at Renamon with his golden eyes

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I just remembered how beautiful you are."

Renamon blushes immensely.

"And how cute you are when you're embarrassed."

She now turns away, trying to hide her now crimson red face.

"What do you mean you just remembered? We have been dating for more than a 2 year now!"

He chuckles.

Guilmon glances at his watch again.

"I better get to the DJ booth and you better get ready for your performance!"

"Fine."

"Come on, don't be like that. I have a surprise for you after your performance!"

Renamon turned around quickly, curious to know more about her surprise gift.

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you!"

Renamon chases him to the DJ booth. They were like little children playing tag.

"Tell me!" she said.

"No!" he replied giving a big grin as he looked back ate her.

"Fine, but you better give it to me right after the show!"

"I promise!"

Renamon reluctantly goes on stage to perform.

As Renamon sings Guilmon checks his pockets to make sure he had Renamon's surprise with him.

_I wonder if this is the right time...the right place...I just want her to be happy..._

After the final note of Renamon's song, Guilmon's comes out in the stage and quiets down the crowd.

_Ok...here goes...well, everything..._Guilmon is handed a mike by one of the stage crew. Everyone on the staff knew what he was going to do, and they were cheering him on...

"Alright guys, settle down. A lot of you know that Renamon and I have been dating for over a year now. Well I think that's enough time isn't it?"

"YEAH!" screams the crowd.

Renamon was shocked. "Guilmon, are you saying that you don't see each other anymore?"

"No, Renamon I love you very much. It's the reason I'm doing this."

Guilmon comes over and takes Renamon's hands.

"Renamon, my dear, my angel , my goddess, I love you. Your scent is intoxicating as much as the drinks at the bar. Your eyes shine even in the darkest of nights, sparkling like two sapphires. Your fur is as warm and yellow as the sun. When you sing, even angels fall out of envy. I have always supported you and you have always supported me. I want to keep that support and I want to keep supporting you, for eternity. So will you give me the honor..."

Guilmon kneels down on one knee never leaving Renamon's eyes.

Renamon teared up. "Guilmon, don't tell me..."

Guilmon pulls out a little black velvet box and opens it to reveal a sapphire ring cut in the shape of a tear surrounded by smaller diamonds. It sparkled under all the stage's lights, almost glowing in a dark blue aura.

"Renamon, will you, marry me?"

"Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes!" chants the crowd.

Renamon is speechless.

"Guilmon, I can't say yes..."

Guilmon is frozen to the point of not even breathing. He kneels there like a frozen statue in a garden.

You could hear his heart break into two.

"Unless, you kiss me first."

Renamon pulls him up and they share a kiss, tears streaming down their faces. The crowd cheers.

"So, I take that's yes then?" Guilmon says to his future wife.

"You're big idiot, you know that?" said Renamon.

"That may be true, but I'm your big idiot."

"That's right, and don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I'll always be your smiling bartender."

_**5 Years Later**_

"Daddy! Daddy!" says a dark red fox digimon, similar to Renamon, with hazard symbols..

"What is it Regumon?" says a much older and mature looking Guilmon to his little son.

"When is mommy landing?"

"Oh, don't worry. Her plane is almost here."

As if almost on cue, a plane approaches the runway.

On the plane, a certain singing star is reading a business magazine.

"Hmm, looks like his business is doing well. I'll need to congratulate him..."

She takes a sip of her wine. _Hmm, it's delicious as always. Made by a man that really has a taste for alcohol. He really has a gift for making great wine and liquors. Well, he did tell me he had a palate (taste) for those kind of things. _

"Excuse me madam, we will be landing so please buckle up." says the flight attendant.

"Thank you, for telling me."

The planes lands on the runway and the door opens.

As the famous star walks down the steps, she is greeted by cameras and reporters.

"Are you going to start another tour?" asks a reporter.

"When will you release your new album?" asks another one.

Renmon sighs and walks past them, ignoring question after question. Then she heard something she could not stand for.

"Is it true you're having an affair with another star?"

She turns around and slaps the reporter. The paparazzi goes quiet.

"Look here! I am happily married and I plan to stay that way. I will never cheat on my husband! Not after all he has done for me! If I ever cheat on him, I will gladly take my own life without even the slightest of hesitation! Also, if you dare attempt to ruin his life or mine..you will be hearing from my lawyers!"

She storms off, fuming with anger, and the paparazzi, to scared to move. When she finally gets away from the press, she hears very familiar voices from behind her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" says Regumon as he hugs his mother.

"I really like what you said back there."

Renamon looks up to see Guilmon, arms crossed, smirking.

She runs up to him giving him a giant hug.

"I missed you," Guilmon whispers into her ear.

"Me too."

They share a long passionate kiss.

"Eww," says their 4 year old son.

"Hey, when you're older, you going to do the same thing with your wife." says Guilmon as he places Regumon on his shoulders.

"No! That's gross. You guys are trying to eat each other!"

"You'll learn what it means when you're older." Renamon says.

"Hey, Regumon do you want stay over at Uncle Terriermon and Aunt Lopmon's house tonight? Me and mama have to work. We'll spend the day tomorrow at the beach with you, ok?"

"Yay! The beach!" Regumon shouts out loud.

The happy couple laughs.

_**That Night**_

Guilmon puts down some papers on his desk. He sighs.

"This is so boring!" He says as he slumps down on his desk.

"Then why don't you come out and DJ a bit?" says Renamon as she walks into the office.

"Actually...I would like to go home and eat dinner, I'm starving. Just let me call Gabumon to cover for me."

Guilmon calls Gabumon.

"Hey Guilmon, what's up?"

"Can you cover for me? I want to go home and have dinner with my wife. Don't worry about the DJ. Gomamon has got that covered."

"Sure, if you let me have 3 bottles of your company's wine!"

"That sounds fair. Just be sure to not drink all at once."

"I'm going to use it at at party, so don't worry."

"All right, thanks again."

"No problem. I'm not the VP for nothing!"

"Actually yes...because I own the bar and wine company...remember?"

"Oh yeah...well, I guess it helps to have great friends!"

Guilmon chuckled. "Tell you wife I said hi."

"Will do!"

Guilmon hangs up.

"So?" Renamon asked.

"It worked out."

"Yay!" Renamon jumps at Guilmon.

"Ahh!" Guilmon screams. They fall to the ground with Renamon on top of Guilmon.

Guilmon stares at Renamon with loving eyes.

"Stop staring at me!" Renamon says giggling.

"I can't. I'm in love."

Guilmon sits up and kisses Renamon.

After they break apart, Renamon notices Guilmon's smile seems more happier than usual.

"Why are you always smiling Guilmon? Ever since I met you, you've always have kept that smileon your face. What maeks you so happy?""

"Hmm? Oh that's easy, you. Actually before I met you I was miserable. I was always sad because every girl I met only wanted to screw with me. None of them treated me as a friend. Even though you were cold at first I thought you were a sensible person and would be a good friend even if you hated me. I would have never imagined I would marry you. I sure am lucky. I'm in charge of a successful wine company and a world famous club. I'm also married to one of the biggest singing stars in the world and have a wonderful son! Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming, like this is too good to be true."

Renamon helps Guilmon up off the floor.

"Well tell me if this is just another dream."

Renamon leans into a kiss with Guilmon.

"It still feels like one." Guilmon said after they broke apart.

"I love you, Guilmon, and I will never leave you or Regumon. No matter how successful I become, I'll come home and spend time with you both."

"And no matter how tired I am I'll always make sure I'll be home waiting for you."

They share a hug.

"Never leave me, Renamon."

"As long as you don't leave me."

"Never."

They go home holding hands, smiling all the way.

**Me: Ok, now it is officially over!**

**Guilmon: I wish I had more moments where I acted cool.**

**Renamon: Why?**

**Guilmon: Because you ALWAYS are the one who acts cool, or when you are hurt and I have to comfort you. Even when I comfort you, it's not in a really cool, or mysterious way!**

**Me:FINE! I'll make another story where you are the cool guy! Happy?**

**Guilmon: Thank you!**

**Renamon: *knocks out Guilmon with steel pipe* That's what you get for calling me helpless!**

**Me: Score: Renamon – 3759 Guilmon-0**

**Me:Please review! New stories are on the way!**


End file.
